Narcissus in the Brambles
by Shadowfax
Summary: Ficlet, from Owlsight. A conversation with Nightwind, Snowfire, and Darian leads Silverfox to reflect on what makes Firesong so loveable.


The characters and situations depicted in this story are owned by Mercedes Lackey, not me, and no money is being made from this fanwork. The opening quote is from _Owlsight_; the ending quote, which also supplies the title, is from a translation of the _Song of Songs_ done by Marcia Falk.

* * *

"_**Narcissus in the Brambles"  
**_

"_I know what's happened. Silverfox is what happened. He could humanize a monster."_

I think back, remembering the line of the conversation that I had walked in on, and it occurs to me that they do not know you at all _ashke_. And I think for all that I have tried to tell them tonight, they will never know you. Ah well. You seem to have impressed them enough, lover. Perhaps it doesn't matter that they don't know _why_ you are the way you are, as long as they don't take you for granted now.

Darian left our little conversation after awhile and I talked to Nightwind and Snowfire for a short time more before they also sought the comfort of their home, and now I wind my own way slowly through the trees. Neither lost nor reluctant to come to my destination, merely it is that my thoughts are too deep to desire any kind of surcease. The fallen night is quiet and restful, lending itself nicely to my errand.

I like Darian. He's a very thoughtful youth, mature for his young age. Seeing his face earlier, I do not think he knew who was coming today to be his teacher. He managed to overcome his awe, and from what I could see your conversation together went well. I am very glad for that; as eager as I know you were to come here and teach him, after all the glowing reports your father gave about him, it is good to see that he is as eager to be taught and willing to learn. I think you will be good for each other, and, more than just another sometimes student, I think that he might be the protégé you've been looking for. The one who would be worthy of your teaching, not only in the measure of his ability, but by the measure of his dedication.

You've changed so much in the time that I've known you, but I still remember the Firesong I first met. Strange now to think that I knew the famous Firesong at what was probably the height of his power- and arrogance. Even then I could see how you hid behind your masks, though at that time they were not made of any physical material. You never could hide anything from me; I am well trained in my art. And while it was my skills that first drew you to me, it was your _fire_ that made me unable to forget you. I had heard all about you, the trail of broken hearts that lusted after your pretty face and how you cast off lovers like changes of clothing, but somehow something never quite clicked. And for all your supposed arrogance you, who had every right, never bragged about finally destroying Ma'ar- the greatest accomplishment I can imagine.

That must have changed you- leaving the Vale, going through Valdemar and eventually finding and destroying Falconsbane. But when I saw you again, when I saw what the Storms had helped to make of you, it was hard to imagine that this dark, self-seeking creature before me was indeed the same person I had met in the new k'Leshya Vale those years ago that, until then, had not seemed so long. I remember the broken, sobbing creature I took into my arms that night, and I remember never being so _happy_ at being able to help someone. We poured over your soul that night, and I gave you everything within me, everything I knew or had ever learned about being a _kestra'chern_, in order to cleanse you of the taint that had taken hold of you. I think it was then that I decided that I was not going to leave you again. If you would have me, that is. I knew what I felt; I believed your heart held no secrets from me, but still there was the thought that, perhaps, I was mistaken… If I had any doubts they were set to rest when you latched on to what I offered, latched on with strong talons that would never let go.

My wandering path has returned me to our _ekele_ and I mount the steps in search of your presence. You are sleeping in the chair; at my entrance Aya looks up from his perch, resettling his feather with a soft rustling, and unformed words murmur from your lips. There are two glasses on the table beside you; were you waiting for me? No, someone else has been here; I think I recognize Starfall's favorite beverage. I pause beside you, brushing long hair behind my ear as I look down at you, and the sight of your face fills me with such a feeling of pride.

_Humanize a monster_? Oh no _ashke_. It was you who began the process, and while I may have been a witness, I was not an instigator. _Though a very willing participant…_ I lean over you, my lips brush your forehead and you stir. Your hand comes up to brush my cheek, your fingers warm, and my face turns into your caress. I look down to see you are smiling, sleep gone from your face as your bright eyes gaze up at me mischievously.

Your other hand joins the first and you hold my face between them, examining my features, and I wonder if your thoughts have been as introspective as mine this night. Slowly, deliberately, you press your lips to mine. Eagerly I open myself to you, I taste you, my tongue brushing against yours as you meet me equally, just as desirous as I am. The power you command is like a sweet wine in your blood, the flavor of it a sharp tang in your kiss. Your hands are in my hair, guiding me closer, and my thumb brushes over your cheek. You don't shy away from my touch and I smile, because you know that your scars are beautiful to me. I pull you up form the chair with my passion, your hands drifting lower to pull our bodies flush.

It is much later, when I lay sleepy and sated in your arms, that I remember my thoughts of earlier. Your hair tickles against one cheek as the other lies against your chest, your heartbeat strong under my ear. I trail fingers lightly over your arm before my arm wraps around you and hold you close. I think that they will never see you, who you really are and everything that has made you that way. I can only hope they will be able to catch glimpses of the person I know you to be.

"_Narcissus in the brambles,  
__Brightest flower—  
__I choose you from all others  
__For my love."_


End file.
